Last
Last (ラスト, Rasuto) is chapter 38 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary Sumio is running after Kijima, thinking he plans to reach the exit. He calls for Sūki to hurry, explaining he thinks Kijima wants to protect the source of his power at the real school. Opening Moto's locker, she takes his bat out and promises to break down the walls sealing him in. She first plots to kick out all the people in the staff room in her way, smashing a window to stimulate panic. Immediately, two students are puzzled at the sight of the smashed window. Inside the announcement room, Sūki broadcasts the Takahashi-san evacuation announcement over the loudspeaker. Across the school, speculation is raised over the possibility of a suspicious person. A student confirms the possibility having spotted the smashed window. The students and teachers start to evacuate the school. Alarmed, a teacher runs through the hallways alerting other teachers to get students out into the schoolyard while others should check the broken window and the announcement room. As students start to evacuate the school, a pair of students speculate about the incident. In the opposite direction, Sūki makes her way to the staff room, panicked that Sumio is trapped with someone scary: ǝnígmǝ, or rather, Kijima, the Mysterious Patterned-Hand Person. She recalls the Mysterious Patterned-Hand Person as part of one of the city's legends, with the hand pattern appearing both on the front and the back of his right hand, who has the the talent to grant people's wishes but try to take their lives in exchange. With this knowledge, she concludes that ǝnígmǝ, Kijima and the Mysterious Patterned-Hand Person are the same person. Coming in the staff room, she sees it empty. Meanwhile, Sumio continues to push Sūki to hurry. He asks Shigeru with his new Telepath Talent how to stop Kijima from reaching the exit. Shigeru is surprised at having reconnected with Sumio and starts to tell him what to do with what she has predicted. From above, shelves of cabinets start to fall on Sumio. However, Sumio is already aware of them and easily manages to evade them. Kijima finds the end of the hallway, where he'll be able to stand by the stairs leading to the roof, then turn the school sideways to send Sumio on a long fall down the hallway, allowing him to defend his power. Sūki arrives at Kijima's desk to find Kijima's personal computer gone and the desk locked. Then she hears a sound from inside the desk. Sure enough, it is Kijima's PC, with a diagram of the replica school and Sumio and Kijima's whereabouts inside of it. Kijima reaches the end of the hallway, to which Sumio tells him he's cornered. Kijima corrects him and turns the hallway to send Sumio falling. Barely hanging on the side of the hallway, Sumio tells Sūki to do it. Suddenly, the building stops. Having smashed a hole through Kijima's desk, Sūki is troubled that she might break the PC too. The PC switches itself off and Kijima's power disappears. From above, Sumio leaps towards Kijima and punches him down in the face. Kijima is in disbelief of his defeat as he falls onto the floor and drops the envelope containing Password No. 7. He struggles to no avail to pick it up as he watches Sumio pick it up instead. Sumio proclaims his victory and opens the envelope to find his own name, Sumio Haiba, being the last password. Desparate to stop everyone from escaping, he grabs Sumio by the shoulder and attempts to punch him back, but his arm is reversed just before he can do so. Grappling him from behind, Sudō is relieved to meet him again, having realized having his power gone allowed him to escape from the monitor room. Also among him are the others who were trapped inside. Sumio is delighted to see everyone back. Holding a fully possessed Matsurigi up, Kurisu praises Sumio, to which Sumio tells Matsurigi to hang on. Shigeru meets Sumio and everyone is delighted that they got their last password from Kijima. Kijima screams in defeat. Sudō starts inquiring him about the whole situation, why he planned everything. Aru tries to stop him, frustrating Sudō even more for trying to defend Kijima. Suddenly, Kijima accidentally drops his right glove, revealing his hand. Sumio stops smiling, as he now notices that the hand pattern appears only on his palm, not on the back of his hand. He recalls Matsurigi having met ǝnígmǝ with the hand pattern appearing on the back of his hand, and comes to the conclusion that Kijima actually isn't ǝnígmǝ. Calmly, Kijima realizes that this "Escape from Destiny" is something he wants. Shigeru and Hiina suddenly start to hear noises. Kijima claims that he has lost control of the replica school, with nothing left but destruction. The school starts to shake. Shigeru and Hiina realize that they still don't have an eighth password. Remembering ǝnígmǝ's word that everything will come after they all escape, Sumio instructs everyone to head to the exit. Characters in order of appearance #Yūta Kijima #Sumio Haiba #ǝnígmǝ (Kirio Imizuka, flashback) #Kei Sūki #Shigeru Kurumiya #Takemaru Sudō #Aru Mizusawa #Moto Hasekura #Ryō Kurisu #Hiina Kujōin #Jirō Matsurigi Navigation Category:Chapters